1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to a pump system for a drawer type dishwasher.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, drawer-type dishwashers are known in the art. Typically, a drawer-type dishwasher will include a drawer or pull-out wash tub slidably mounted in a cabinet. A dish rack is provided within the wash tub to support dishware and the like during a washing operation. In some cases, the dishwasher will include first and second drawers or wash tubs arranged in an upper and lower configuration. However, regardless of the particular configuration, drawer-type dishwashers generally fall into two groups. In the first group, major wash system components, i.e., motors (wash and/or drain), heating elements, and filters are fixedly mounted relative to the cabinet. The drawer is provided with structure that is adapted to engage into corresponding structure in the cabinet so as to both fluidly and electrically interconnect the drawer with the major wash system components. In the second group, the major wash system components are mounted directly to the drawer.
When designing a dishwasher that falls into the second group, space, particularly vertical height, is a critical concern. In models that employ upper and lower wash tubs, conserving vertical height is of greater concern. Toward that end, manufacturers have developed a variety of designs directed to maximizing an overall vertical height of the wash tub. In one configuration, a single motor is mounted below the wash tub and is used to drive both a wash pump and a drain pump. In other configurations, the wash pump is actually an integral part of another, separate wash system component, for example, a wash arm.
In any event, in order maximize the vertical height of the wash tub, the overall number of major wash system components is typically reduced, along with the number of fluid conduits or passages that circulate the washing fluid throughout the tub. Regardless of the particular arrangement, the reduction in wash system components and fluid conduits, while achieving a desired decrease in vertical height, can limit the overall functionality of the dishwasher. That is, certain system components, such as heaters, filters and chopping blades typically found in larger units, cannot always be accommodated in more compact arrangements.
Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for a drawer-type dishwasher having all of the major wash system components typically found in larger, conventional dishwashers without subtracting from an overall vertical height of the wash tub. More specifically, there exists a need for a drawer-type dishwasher having compact pump system that is mounted to the tub in such a fashion as to not subtract from the overall vertical height of the tub while, at the same time, effectively allowing room for other wash system components.